Summertime Moments
by The Assassin's Son
Summary: Percy/Annabeth three-shot: Percy wants to ask Annabeth out to the Summertime Festival at Camp Half-Blood. Now, considering they're already a couple, one would think asking Annabeth would be easy for Percy, right? Wrong! Just take a look at what he does and you'll see. Set some time after the giants are all defeated and peace comes to Camp Half-Blood... for good this time.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey there! This is a little something I thought of when I was taking a look at my book collection and wondered "Hey, why haven't I written a Percabeth fanfic yet?" So, here I give you this!_

_Enjoy! :D And pleaassse review, you guys!_

* * *

><p>Percy Jackson was in a bit of a situation. Then again, wasn't he always? Yeah, but this was different. <em>So<em> different.

This particular situation didn't involve your usual hellhounds or Minotaurs, though at this point, he would've much preferred that over what was really happening.

You see, Friday was the upcoming Summertime Festival, and he was supposed to bring a date. Now, this whole debacle was Grover's idea from the start, saying that Camp-Half Blood needed some excitement in their groove- through which Percy had contradicted that everything was fine as it was- and revenge was much needed on the Satyr.

Now, many would think that finding a date shouldn't even be a problem since he was already going out with Annabeth Chase.

Percy contradicted that as well.

To him, it wasn't as easy as teenage movies made it out to be, and much to his chagrin, he'd only found this out when everybody had kept hinting at him to make a move. But he didn't.

Say whatever you want, but believe it or not, he was nervous.

That's right. The Saviour of Olympus was nervous about asking his girlfriend out to a festival.

Now, his ordeal was that he didn't know how to approach the topic to Annabeth, much less ask her the big question.

So, how was he going to fix this? Simple! He was going to give himself time to ask her at the right moment and in the right way. Meanwhile, it was much anticipated by everyone- who at this point knew of Percy's semantics and of the way things usually went for him- that he was most likely going to screw it up enough for a tiny bit of Hades to break loose.

* * *

><p>"I really don't see what the big deal is."<p>

Percy stared at his best friend with an incredulous look, tapping his fingers against the table's wooden surface in anxiety.

"What?" Grover replied, looking bemused at Percy, who looked as if he'd just been asked to take his clothes off.

"Are you really saying that? As if all it takes to do it is to just ask her the question?"

"Actually, that's exactly all you need to do, really."

Percy glared at him. "If it were that simple, don't you think I would've done it by now?"

Grover shrugged and continued to sift through his cards. "Well, you're not making it any easier on yourself just by talking about hard you think it is."

Okay, that was… true.

"Then please tell me, Great Warrior of Nature, what do I do?"

"Exactly what you said that you found hard in the first place. I'm all in, by the way."

He set down his cards on the table- which showed a pile of kings, queens and jacks- and gave Percy a proud smirk.

The other boy however, had stopped playing five minutes ago and left his cards astray on the table, faced down for the sake of not giving Grover the upper hand in winning, although now it was pointless.

"You're really not seeing this from my point of view, are you?" Percy asked, ruffling a hand through his hair in part-frustration and part-needing-to-ruffle-his-hair-just-for-the-sake-of-it.

Grover huffed a breath of exasperation and stared out into the view. They were outside the Poseidon's building playing a game of what had been poker, except without the money and all.

The view in the Satyr's direction gave away to the lake beyond, its blue waters calm with peace. Just above came the blue skyline, with the edge tinged in a golden expanse of the sun. Evening was coming soon. Grover could tell in the way the sun was beginning to cast its illuminating rays over the camp.

"Percy, it's not that I don't see from your point of view. I get what you're nervous about." His tone was calm and reassuring. "I think that what you should do is come with a way to ask Annabeth without feeling nervous. It's not like she's going to say no, anyway. You guys are practically the talk of the town over here." Grover's eyes narrowed on a dandelion swaying in the wind along the fields. "It's actually kind of annoying."

At this, Percy laughed and sat up straight. "Thanks, man. And, well, can you really help it? Annabeth and I _are_ famous, after all."

Grover chortled and flung a card in his direction. Percy dodged it swiftly and gave a cheeky grin.

Despite everything that had changed over the years, their friendship was still the same.

* * *

><p>The sun was beginning to dip over the lake's expanse, projecting its final rays and illuminating the sky above with a dim yellow, only to spread onto red evening streaks across the overhead void.<p>

Percy had spent much of the evening time down by the lake, sitting alone on the sand and soaking in some relaxation by gazing at the blue waters, jutting rhythmically outward every now and then.

In that time, he came up with a pretty good plan in asking Annabeth to the Festival. High hopes were that it would go into action smoothly, and if not, he'd find a way to makeup for it… hopefully.

In a matter of 21 hours, Annabeth would be back from her summer vacation and be reunited with Percy. Despite feeling like he would throw up any moment in regards to the festival, he was still really pumped to see her again.

She had promised to be at camp a week before vacation was over, and it was all he could do to keep himself restrained, not fly out on Blackjack to steal her, and ruin her time with her dad.

The only good -and also bad- thing that was keeping him grounded was the festival itself.

The fact of the matter was that he knew as soon as Annabeth was back, she would be expecting him to ask her. And oh man, an answer she would get.

Percy smiled at the though of her reaction when he'd show her what he was planning to do.

And in that time, the sun finally dipped over the lake, bringing on the stars that fabricated the dark blue skies above.

As they twinkled like fireflies, Percy sat there and watched.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hey there! So, chapter 2 took a long while to create and upload, but I can tell you why. You see, I was suffering from a case of writer's block. It was fatal. Anyway, here I bring you chapter 2. _

_Pleeaaasseee review, you awesome creatures of life!_

_Enjoy :D :D :D_

* * *

><p>The camp was filling up pretty fast. Percy didn't anticipate, nor did he expect, so many half bloods to come early for the Summertime Festival.<p>

Honest to the gods, he didn't think many campers had dates to go with. Regardless of that, he knew the entire Aphrodite building would be the first ones to set up décor. And he was right.

As soon as he stepped out of his building, he noticed campers walking around, chatting with each other and holding festival decorations. Amid the campers, Percy spotted a familiar brunette near the Aphrodite building wearing an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and grey short shorts. She was talking to one of her half brothers.

"Piper!" Percy called out, jogging out of his building to where she was.

Piper Mclean turned her head to the side and beamed when she saw him. Giving her half brother a wave goodbye, she ran out and hugged Percy as soon as he was within arm range.

"Percy!" She said, pulling away and looking him straight in the eye. "Gods, it's been a while."

"I know! How's your summer been?"

Piper shrugged and smoothened her already smooth hair down her head. "Same old, same old. Dad I travelled to Hawaii for about three weeks before we came back home. And then I got some time with Jason for a while before he left to go visit Camp Jupiter. So, all in all, it's been pretty cool."

Percy looked farther ahead and tried to spot the familiar blonde guy. "Where is he, anyway?"

"Jason said he'd be coming in a few days. He wanted to spend time with his Roman friends before leaving, but I think he probably just meant Frank, Hazel and Reyna."

Percy looked back at Piper. "Are they not coming here for the festival?"

She shook her head and shrugged once more. "I think they want this whole Summertime Festival to be a Greek demigod business. You know the whole 'give them some space' thing."

Percy nodded in agreement. He was a bit sad Frank and Hazel wouldn't make it, and sure Reyna too (but lets face it, that girl was scary.), but he appreciated the fact that they wanted Camp Half-Blood to have something that was entirely their own.

"So," Piper said teasingly, jumping her eyebrows up and down. "Have you asked the big question yet?" She had a sheepish grin tugged on her face.

Percy levelled his gaze with hers and smirked. "Nope. Annabeth's still on vacation, but trust me, Mclean, when she gets here, you and everyone else in your cabin's gonna fall head over heels for what'll I'll do."

At this, Piper laughed a friendly laugh. "Well then, Jackson, I'll round up my entire cabin on the day you ask her. Maybe we'll rate your work on a scale from one to ten just for the sake of it."

Percy winked. "And I'll be there waiting for my ten."

* * *

><p>He only heard about it when Jason walked right into his building.<p>

Percy had just finished talking to his mom- Sally Jackson, or really Sally Blofis- when Jason came in, blonde hair tousled around his face.

"Dude!" He exclaimed.

"What? Where's the fire?" Asked Percy in amusement, propping himself down, stretching his arms and closing his eyes for a resting moment.

"No fire. Annabeth's here." He replied urgently.

Percy froze.

So much for a resting moment.

* * *

><p>"She said she wasn't coming until Wednesday!" Said Percy, who at this point, was having a mini heart attack. "Today's Sunday!"<p>

Jason put his hands up in defeat and walked faster, falling into step beside him as they neared Half-Blood Hill. "I don't know, man. Maybe she wanted to surprise you?"

"Well, she's done a pretty good job handling that!" Percy breathed out, anticipating seeing the familiar blonde.

It wasn't that he was nervous or anything… okay maybe a little. But it was also due to the fact that he was, actually, genuinely surprised. Of course, having Annabeth come early only meant he could spend more time with her. And that, Percy thought impishly, was more than okay with him.

It had been quite a while since they last used their underwater bubble for making out. And he was more than ready to do it again.

The two boys hurried up Half-Blood Hill, and immediately Percy saw her.

Blond hair. Grey eyes. Tan. _Beautiful_.

She set down her bags for a few seconds to stretch out her arms, noticing Percy's appearance as soon as she did. Her eyes widened.

"Seaweed Brain." She said steadily, but on the inside, fireworks were going off. And she lurched.

Percy ran forward, encircled his arms around her waist, picking her off the ground, and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

Her lips felt soft and warm and perfect against his, ejecting a moan from him.

When they pulled apart, Percy stood transfixed at his girlfriend. He caught remarkable features of her from holiday activities. She was tanner than before, which complemented her grey eyes. And oh man, did he love her eyes.

"Wise girl." He breathed out in shakes, a grin spreading all across his face. "Gods, I missed you."

Annabeth laughed in response and gave a quick peck on his cheek. "I missed you too, Seaweed Brain."

He detached herself from him and noticed Jason behind Percy. He was standing awkwardly next to them, taking sudden interest in his shoes.

"Jason?" She called out. "You feeling alright?"

He looked up and gave an impish grin. "Yeah, of course I am. This is what I always do when my friends make out in front of me. No big deal." He waved his hand in a swift gesture.

Annabeth laughed and gave him a quick hug. "I missed you too, in case you were wondering."

Percy walked over to her and held her hand, determined not to let go. She looked back and smiled mischievously.

"Hmm," She hummed contently, "Are you, um, going to ask me a certain something?"

Percy chuckled and gave his best challenging smirk. "No. I asked Piper already."

This, much to his satisfactory, wiped the smirk off her face, and was instantly replaced by a grimace. "You did what?"

Percy chortled and was surprised to see that Jason looked alarmed as well, even though he knew he was lying.

"I'm only kidding, Annabeth." He leaned over to her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Guess you're not as wise as you think you are." He teased

That earned a smack to his arm. "Please, seaweed brain. I could beat you at almost anything."

She smirked boldly and placed her arms on her hips. Jason, sensing that something was about to go down, walked away muttering "Don't kill each other. It's only been two minutes."

Percy raised his eyebrows, and mirrored her smirk. An idea came to him.

He walked over to her bags and picked the both up, weighing each one and finding that they both had the same density. Good.

"Alright, since you really think that's true. How about this? You and I both take one bag each, and then from this point on," He gestured to where he was standing on the hill, "We race to your cabin. See who gets there first."

Annabeth scoffed, clearly accepting this challenge. "First off, seaweed brain, you know I'm better than you." She stepped closer, right up to him and cupped his face with her hands. "And second," She kissed him. Nice and smooth and slow and-

She was running down the hill, a bag in hand.

Percy stood there dumbly for a few seconds before the realisation sunk in. She tricked him… by kissing…

Okay… not his proudest moment.

Without hesitation, Percy grabbed the remaining bag and chased after her, knowing very well that he was going to enjoy camp this year.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Here, awesome people, is the final chapter that concludes Summertime Moments. This is first ever chapter-story I've ever completed, and considering it's only three chapters, it doesn't say much. But I do say that I wish for you guys to disseminate this to other avid, Percy Jackson Fanfiction lovers. _

_Review. Review. Review. :)_

_And, Enjoy! :D :D :D _

* * *

><p>Percy had it all set out. Lunch was starting soon, and Annabeth was currently at sword training. As soon as she came out, he would ask her to follow him into the fields for 'alone time', as Percy liked to call it.<p>

Then, once they were there, she would see.

So, yeah, it was going to pretty awesome. And he couldn't wait to see the look on Piper's face when she would see what he did.

He was just about to head down to his building to send an iris-message to his mom when he saw Annabeth walking with one of her half-brothers. Abandoning his iris-message-plan, he jogged over to her. She was wearing her regular orange Camp-Half Blood T-shirt, and much to Percy's attentiveness, sea blue short shorts that complemented her long legs.

He like it.

"Annabeth!" He called out.

She looked toward him and smiled, telling her half-brother to talk to her later.

"What's up, Kelp Head?" She called out, swinging her arms around his neck and pressing a kiss to his lips."

When he pulled away, Percy grinned. "Nothing much. But, I was wondering if you and I, um, you know, could have a moment alone?"

Annabeth smiled, feeling positively wicked. "Really?" She trailed her finger down his shirt, feeling over his flat, hard chest and six-pack along his abdomen. "Does the lake sound like a good plan? Maybe, underwater?" She whispered the last word into his ear.

Percy shuddered, trying hard to keep it together. This was going to be harder than he thought. "Well, I was thinking somewhere like the fields."

Annabeth frowned in confusion. "The fields? Why there?"

He shrugged. "Just cause."

She hesitated for a moment, but agreed anyway; pulled his arm as they went.

Over at the field, Percy could already see it. Purple lilac petals were scattered along the greenery of the fields, arranged in a delicate pattern to intricately spell the words 'Will you go to festival with me?'

Granted, it wasn't easy. Percy had to make sure no one was occupying the field for the whole day, and if that wasn't enough, had to make sure the petals stayed in place.

But now, with him covering Annabeth's eyes, he knew it would all be worth it.

"Alright, you ready?" He asked, whispering in her ear.

"Percy, I though we were going to make out. What exactly am I going to be ready for?"

Percy chuckled and spoke. "You'll see."

And he released his hands.

He heard Annabeth gasp, and fall silent for a few moments, letting the message sink in.

Then, "Oh, Seaweed Brain."

Percy's grin widened. "You like it?"

"Percy, I love it. I- oh my gods. Come here."

She turned around, grabbed him by the front of his shirt, pulled him in and kissed him. Long. Hard. _Awesome_.

When they finally pulled apart, Percy had to gasp for breath.

"So, does this meet the standards you were expecting?" He asked.

Annabeth laughed and pulled him tighter. "Better than I expected."

At that moment, he heard a few gasps behind him. Percy turned around and saw half- if not all- of the Aphrodite kids, and others from different cabins, staring at the petals in awe. Some of them even covered their mouths in shock, and others- as usual- made "awww's"

Percy, in that moment, felt triumphant. Amid the group of demigods stood Piper, looking impressed by his handy word and holding up her fingers, indicating he got his deserved, and expected, 10.

… But only for a moment.

It was then that a kid from the Hephaestus building stood out from the group and walked up to them, eyes wavering over the lilacs.

"Umm, guys?" He said quietly, "I'm allergic to lilac. If I see one I- ahchoo!"

He sneezed. Hard. The boy stumbled back, knocking into another Hephaestus kid, who for some reason, was holding a flamethrower; probably was in the middle of working on an object before he got dragged out to see the big news.

The flamethrower kid accidently fell back, igniting the tool and shooting fire across the field.

Demigods screamed and fled, Piper stood there looking dazed, and Percy? Well, Percy stood there staring like an idiot at the scene. Balls of fire were sprawled over the fields, burning patches of grass, and much to his chagrin, the petals he took all morning to set out.

Now, his intricate message was a pile of burnt mess.

Annabeth stood a few meters apart, eyes wide with alertness. She looked at Percy, then to the burnt lilacs, and back at Percy again.

"Oh, how great." He muttered.

Somehow, even _this _managed to turn into total chaos.

After helping clean up- well, it was more of being forced to clean up rather than helping- Percy picked a tulip off the field and walked back to the buildings.

It was not a good day to say the least. He wanted everything to perfect with Annabeth. He wanted to ask her to the festival in the best way possible. Instead, it went to fire. Literally.

The blue sky was now dimming to an indigo expanse, bringing forth the stars of the night.

Percy, exhausted from the day's events, walked to the Athena building and knocked on the door.

Annabeth opened up and stood there, looking surprised at Percy's appearance. She wasn't expecting him to come.

"Hey." He said nervously. "Uhh, I don't really suppose today was what you were expecting."

Annabeth smiled weakly and nodded. "It was a surprise, I'll give you that."

Percy let out a breath of exhaustion. He held out the tulip in front of her. She gingerly took it and smiled at him, this time with affection.

"Annabeth, look, I wanted to make today special for you. I know you've been waiting for me to ask you to the festival, and I wanted to ask you in the best way. It's what you deserve. I just didn't expect all of it to go downhill so fast."

She then pulled him in for a hug, one that enveloped Percy in a state of warmth and comfort. Unfortunately, he had to let go.

"Seaweed Brain." She said quietly, looking from the tulip to him. "I really admire what you did for me. It must've taken a long time to prepare, and I can you this: the best doesn't matter to me when it comes to you. Percy, even the question by itself is special on its own."

Percy smiled sheepishly. "Well, in that case, Annabeth Chase, will you go with me to the Summertime Festival?"

Annabeth grinned widely. "Yes, Percy Jackson, I will."

And they kissed.

Except this time, neither of them let go for a _long_ time.

This year at camp was going to be awesome.

And these summertime moments, Percy thought giddily, were just the beginning.


End file.
